


Get Your Head In The Game

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	

Kahili sighed, her wrists folded over and holding up the golf club between her knees. She was waiting on a certain someone who promised he’d changed and that he’d be here. Typical of that white-haired ass to keep someone waiting before showing up and claiming himself ‘fashionably late’. Regardless, she had nowhere to be aside from this bench even with her father breathing down her neck about stealing the champion title from that kid from Kanto to bring more business to his hotel. Such was the life of the rich and famous.

Still, it made her think back to simpler times. And a simpler version of the guest she was expecting. Guzma had always been a hot head, but believe it or not there was a time when his company could be enjoyed by anyone willing to give him the time. He wasn’t always so….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“UuuuUUUAAAAAGH!” A young Guzma hurled his club across the green, infuriated that his last swing sent his ball flying into a sand trap. Kahili smiled knowingly and placed a hand on his shoulder, but the boy simply stomped off to retrieve the driver.

“Come on, Guz, part of getting your head in the game is realizing it’s a game. You gotta relax a little!” The girl straightened her visor and ran off after him. As she caught up he stopped, turned to give an aggravated look to his friend, and then began to set off again.

“Yeah, well, easy for you to say. You’re actually great at it.” Guzma was entirely disregarding the fact that he was swinging on par with her up until this hole. Something else was up, but he wasn’t letting it show. Toughing it out was all he seemed to know, and no matter how much Kahili tried to open him up he just shrugged it off and told her not to worry about personal stuff.

“No lie there, I’m going places with this if the island challenge doesn’t work out.”

“Who doesn’t have their head in the game now?” Guzma smirked and tugged at his goggles, straightening them above his head before squatting and retrieving his club. “You’ll never be Kahuna, heck, even a trial captain, if you don’t put battlin’ first, yo!” He lined his thumb up with the ball and stuck his tongue out a bit trying to decide how he’d get through this hole.

“That’s true I guess,” she gave him his space, keeping her voice hushed as he concentrated on lining up his swing. She backed up further as he straightened his legs and positioned himself. There was something about Guzma’s swinging stance that she admired. He had the form down, he was smart when it came to something he wanted to put his mind to.

“FOUR!” He swung and only hit sand, expression becoming absolutely dumbfounded. And then came the next part of this natural progression: The temper tantrum. He threw a flurry of obscenities to the wind, drowned out by the sounds of the various Pokemon off court and the golf carts heading back to the lodge. He beat his club against the ground several times slinging sand every which way, and finally fell to his ass.

Yep. He was done, there’d be no eighteenth hole today.

“C’mon, champ. Let’s head back and get some lemonade.” Kahili giggled, reaching a hand to help him up. Guzma grumbled something incomprehensible and ran a gloved hand through his hair to get the sand out before grasping the girl by the wrist and pulling himself up with her assistance.

“Fine. But no lemonade, it’s not hot enough for that,” he blew a stray strand of hair from between his eyes and straightened his goggles again, “I want some Topu Cocoa.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Guess who?” A pair of hands reached around Kahili’s face, covering her eyes and breaking her from her daydreaming.

“Is it,” she smiled pretending to think on it before giving him the answer he wanted to hear, “my boy Guzma?”

“Nail on the head, the big bad boss that bea- “He cut himself off with a cough and scratched the back of his neck as Kahili stood, turning to give a stern expression. “I mean, y’know, yeah it’s me. Heh.”

Sitting back down she waved him over, and after he sat she retrieved a golf ball from her bag and sat it down in his lap. Guzma was noticeably unnerved by this, but she continued anyway, handing him the club she had been propping up. He didn’t take it at first, but after a few seconds he sighed and took it in his hand.

“So, what’s this all about then?” He asked, not even looking at the metal clinched in his fist. He picked up the golf ball and rolled it along the ground until he had the clear for a shot across the barriers. Kahila just laughed before standing up and following him.

“I want you to show me you’ve changed, Guz. Words are nice, but you gotta put some swing into it.”

He smirked in response, straightening his posture for what was probably the first time in years. His back cracked and popped noticeably as he did so and he gave an audible exhale before steadying his breathing. He looked down at the club in his grip and then to the ball. Then out to the ocean. His prep complete, he began to swing back but jerked to a stop as the girl’s arms wrapped around him.

“I want you to hit that buoy,” she pointed at the bobbing orange safety marker in the waters and then clasped her hands around his own on the golf club. “Consider it a trial if you want, but instead of a battle with a totem Pokemon, I want to see if your aim is right for the winds.”

Guzma wanted to slouch but he couldn’t bring himself to like this. Kahili’s metaphor was easy to read, and he knew what this was. He couldn’t let doubts get the best of him. She knew he could do this, and he did too. He’d done similar holes and beat par. Still, he hadn’t touched one of these since…

“Breathe in,” Kahili pressed herself against Guzma, moving her hands from his and embracing him, “breathe out.” He did as she instructed, a slight blush appearing and disappearing almost as soon as it had come.

Kahili backed away from him. He seemed far more relaxed now, determined even.

“Heh. ALOLA!” Guzma swung back swiftly before he brought the club through. He struck the ball perfectly and watched in awe, a hand above his eyes as he followed the white speck. It hit the buoy, right on target, and bounced into the depths below.

“Good job, Guz.” Guzma turned to the blue haired girl and she planted a kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. His face flushed once more and he waved a hand between them.

“Come on, give a guy time to get settled again before you jump him!” He appeared angry at first, but soon enough he just straightened his goggles and laughed, returning her embrace. “Proof enough?” Kahili tilted her head upward and looked to the sky in thought before planting another kiss to his cheek and forcing her face into his jacket.

“Yeah, you got your head in the game again.”


End file.
